TDAS Episode 4: Food Fright
Chris: previous episode of Total Drama, leeches were the case and they had a little leech game on the island. The heroes won and the villians eliminated Johana, who will go home today on Total Drama All-Stars In the Heroes cabin Austin: we won twice in a row, nice job everyone Cody: I do have to say though, their team is looking stronger Rocky: by that you mean? Cody: well, look they seem to be trying way harder Mal: I would be to if I was a loser The camera goes into mike's head Mike: HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE He tries to move and trips Mike: ugh mal you are going to pay! It goes back out Tundra: but this food is amazing in this hotel Austin: I agree we are champions Jared spills his orange juice Jared: all over me, great They all laugh Into the villians Scott: lame, lame, lame OOOH He shows Brutus Brutus: oh my lol They are looking at Jared's phone Blizzard: what is so funny Scott: look He shows him Blizzard: WOW WHAT A LOSER Doty: that is to funny Ryan: yeah Jared is a fool Brutus: why does he have a picture of himself with a squidward mask on Ryan: beats me Scott: yeah Chris: CONTESTANTS MEET AT THE CAMPFIRE Scott: oh They all walk over there Chris: we have a shocking team switch Blizzard and Rocky switch teams please Tundra: WHAT! Rocky: seriously Blizzard: NO! Chris: I am very serious Rocky and Blizzard switch spots Blizzard: I hate this already Jared: come on it's so bad Tundra: it is bad, he's gonna be annoying Austin: lol Chris: todays challenge will be a pancake eating flinging flying spinning puking challenge Jared: what? Scott: I understood it, btw nice squidward hat Jared: how do you know that He shows him the phone Jared: YOU! Brutus: lol Chris: I AM SPEAKING They all look at him Chris: ok so choose one person from your team to go first Cody: Blizzard Tundra: I agree Jared: same Blizzard: fine Ryan: Brutus, since you are the strongest Brutus: okay Chris: go! Blizzard and Brutus run to their giant pancake Blizzard: this will be easy He starts eating Brutus: I GOT THIS He shoves a mouth full and rats appear Brutus: AHHH! The horn sounds for both to go They both run off Brutus: I have to walk a spinning piece of wood, simple He walks across Chris: TIME FOR THE BOOT Brutus: the what? He gets kicked and flies into a giant machine Chris: time for the salad spinner The machine starts spinning really fast Brutus: HELP! Ryan: DON'T THROW UP! He falls out Brutus: I feel.... ok He stands up Chris: and the villans get a point Blizzard: I have to cross now He walks across the spinner and gets booted into the salad spinner and it starts spinning Blizzard: OH GOSH Blizzard: HELP! He falls out Blizzard: I am happy He walks across Cody: I call it Ryan: ME TO! Chris: by the way first to throw up makes the team go to elimination Cody: let's go bro! He runs over and starts eating Ryan: I got this He eats a stick of deodorant Ryan: EWW GROSS He spits it out The horn sounds and they run Ryan: EASY He jumps and lands on the plank in the kiwis Ryan: oww He throws up Chris: HEROES WIN Brutus: YOU WEAKLING! Scott: absolutely lovely Rocky: this is bad They go to the fire Chris: I have ecstatic news, the villians win Brutus: how? Chris: Cody, empty you're pocket please Cody stands up and a piece of pancake falls out Mal: really Chris: so heroes you guys will be voting someone out They all vote Chris: safe is Tundra and Blizzard They both get the marshmellow Chris: Austin He gets up Chris: and Mike He gets up Chris: the final one goes to .... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Jared Cody: I figured, see you guys He jumps into the giant toilet Chris: last words? Cody: no He gets flushed Chris: well, that seems pretty flat haha get it Ryan: lame Chris: anyways who will go home next time on Total Drama All-Stars!